


Não é uma desculpa!

by liralia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deuses, Humor, M/M, Travessura, comedia, tedio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Ele apenas estava com muito tédio. Apenas isso. É o quê? Saudades? Pff. Que ideia ridícula!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Não é uma desculpa!

**Author's Note:**

> Só uma comédia despretensiosa.

O castelo estava movimentado, pois o dia do aniversário de Hel — que coincidia com o solstício de inverno — estava se aproximando. Ela própria odiava essa festividade exagerada, mas Odin e Frigga simplesmente a ignoravam e faziam mesmo assim. Por isso os Aesir em peso ocuparam-se em coordenar todos os afazeres que antecederiam o dia. Havia comidas especialmente sendo preparadas, roupas típicas sendo confeccionadas e até um coral estava sendo ensaiado para o evento. Estavam todos muito ocupados e excessivamente concentrados em suas funções para sequer darem um pouco de atenção para Loki.

O deus das travessuras, portanto, estava com muito tédio.

— Sabe o que eu ouvi hoje de manhã, Freyr? — começou depois de ficar observando Freyr ditar ordens para os marmanjos vestidos em roupas justas ensaiando poses. — Ouvi que sua irmã saiu aos tapas com a Mãe por causa do Pai. E que talvez nem apareça na festa por ter ficado com o belo rosto coberto de hematomas. Seria Frigga tão boa de briga assim? — sorriu esperando pela reação do outro, mas este estava tão ocupado em ralhar com um homem que falou uma frase errada que nem lhe prestou atenção.

Bufando irritado como uma criança mimada, Loki saiu do salão de artes pisando duro. Andou a esmo pelos corredores do castelo sem conseguir evitar de imaginar que se Thor estivesse por ali essa seria uma ótima oportunidade de provocá-lo com alguma de suas brincadeiras. Contudo, na semana anterior, seu estúpido irmão de criação foi pego com a boca na botija tentando remendar um dos tapa-olhos preferidos de Odin e, como consequência, tinha sido temporariamente banido para Midgard. Com os poderes bloqueados, óbvio.

Loki não achou esse castigo muito sábio visto que era de conhecimento público que Thor tinha uma longa listinha de amigos e casos amorosos na terra, mas quem era ele para questionar as decisões do supremo Odin, não é mesmo? Inclusive apostava todos os seus lindos fios de cabelo que Thor estava se divertindo bastante lá no meio dos humanos.

 _“Principalmente se estiver com aquela nova humana preferida dele, como se chamava mesmo...? Ah, Jana!”_ , lembrou-se com um esgar.

Jamais entenderia a fascinação do loiro com aquela espécie frágil e tola. Mas... Uma ideia para acabar com o tédio cruzou sua mente.

* * *

Chegar na terra não foi trabalhoso. Apenas precisou distrair um pouco Heimdall e convencê-lo a não causar um alvoroço por seu pequeno passeio por Midgard — deixando implícito que Heimdall acabaria sendo responsabilizado caso informasse o acontecido para o Pai de todos. A seguir, para descobrir onde Thor estava instalado, tratou logo de começar umas investigações.

Sorriu ao constatar como era fácil arrancar informações e utilizar humanos ao seu bel-prazer com apenas algumas palavrinhas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. Com o auxílio de um pouco de magia, é claro. O importante era que em questão de meia hora tinha descoberto onde a tal Jane estava morando — num bairrozinho qualquer de Nova Iorque — e depois de uma rápida verificação percebeu que seu palpite realmente estava certo: Thor estava morando com a humana.

Loki ignorou a sutil gastura que sentiu com a informação, não queria nem se dar o trabalho de gastar energia com coisa sem sentido. Preferiu ouvir o que se passava dentro do apartamento, usando uma magia simples de escuta que usara muito durante infância. O que se mostrou bem mais interessante do que as reações estranhas do seu corpo, afinal, Thor e Jane pareciam estar tendo uma ligeira discussão. E Loki adorava ouvir discussões, principalmente quando não era envolvido ou responsabilizado.

— Sinceramente, Thor, por que insiste em dar rodeios quando a resposta é óbvia?

Um grunhido, que Loki reconheceu facilmente como sendo do deus do trovão (apesar de nem ele saber como reconhecera), ecoou através da magia.

— Chega de sermão, Jane. Já é castigo o suficiente estar preso aqui sem meus poderes. Não me deixaram nem o Mjölnir! Sinto falta dele...

— Argh! Como é cabeça dura! Prefere ficar reclamando da falta de um martelo como uma criança sem o brinquedo preferido ao invés de falar dos sentimentos!

Loki riu de onde estava. Já chamara Thor de puro-músculo-sem-cérebro algumas vezes. E que músculos, hein!

— Enfim — disse a humana soltando um suspiro longo. — Podemos conversar sobre isso depois que eu voltar de viagem. Tente pensar seriamente no assunto, faça-me esse favor. Ah, e não quebre minha mobília.

O som de passos e depois a de uma porta se fechando com suavidade deixaram óbvio que Jane tinha saído e deixado Thor sozinho. Algumas horas se passaram e nada muito promissor pôde ser ouvido além de momentos longos de silêncio e o som de objetos sendo utilizados.

 _“Pelo visto estão com problemas de relacionamento... Que momento oportuno!”_ , concluiu Loki com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios.

Vir para a Terra realmente estava se mostrando uma ótima decisão para se distrair. Não precisou de muito tempo para traçar uma nova travessura. A ideia era simples: esperaria uns dias para garantir que Jane não voltaria de súbito e então, assumindo a forma da humana de cabelos castanhos, apareceria na porta usando alguma desculpa para seu retorno antecipado e então faria Thor ficar de quatro por si. (Força de expressão, lógico.) Aí quando o loiro estivesse na palma da sua mão, revelaria que era Loki e riria de sua cara de idiota enganado.

Esfregou as mãos, ansioso para por seu plano em prática.

* * *

Num dia da semana que nenhum dos dois protagonistas se deu o trabalho de se informar saber qual era, Loki, já em sua aparência transformada em Jane, bateu na porta do apartamento. Como tinha se passado alguns minutos sem ninguém atender, Loki bateu outra vez. Dessa vez com mais força.

Um Thor sonolento apareceu.

— Quem vem me perturbar tão ced—

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas num expressão confusa consideravelmente fofa para alguém de seu tamanho.

— Jane?

— Eu mesma. — disse o empurrando e finalmente entrando. — Consegui resolver tudo o mais cedo e voltei porque estava morta de saudades! — deu um sorriso muito aberto, nem um pouco típico do deus-mago, mas que imaginava ser o natural de Jane.

Thor ainda parecia aturdido ao fechar a porta e seguir a mulher que ia apartamento adentro.

— Ah... Estava?

— Claro! Então, eu estive pensando por esses dias e resolvi deixar pra lá essas discussões que estávamos tendo e te dar uma segunda chance. O que acha?

O loiro, que até então parecia estar tentando assimilar os fatos, assentiu devagar. As engrenagens da sua mente girando a todo vapor, algo que não era muito do seu feitio, mas que a situação exigia.

— Tudo bem. — respondeu Thor, animado. Por um momento achou ter visto um sorriso traquina no rosto amigável de Jane. — Podemos aproveitar e sair num encontro ainda hoje, não é?

Agora foi a vez de Loki ficar surpreso. Ele não achava que a coisa iria caminhar tão rápido assim, no entanto não iria estragar essa chance. Fez que sim e fingiu estar muito animado. Ou seria animada?

— Vou só tomar um banho e então poderemos sair. — o loiro avisou antes de sair da sala.

Enquanto o outro tomava banho, Jane-Loki olhava criticamente tudo ao redor. Tinha quase certeza que mesmo para padrões humanos aquele lugar era pequeno e bagunçado. Isso sem falar nas cores que não combinavam nem um pouco. Quem em sã consciência comprava um sofá laranja berrante? Loki fez uma careta enojada para um quadro especialmente feio e cogitava poupar o mundo de sua existência, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso Thor voltou.

— Está olhando o quadro que eu te dei? Você gosta muito dele, não é?

Jane-Loki se engasgou com a própria saliva antes de dar um sorriso forçado. Agora entendia porque aquilo estava ali.

— Sim... Não consigo parar de olhar... É tão _lindo_. — algo dentro de si pareceu morrer quando disse isso.

Thor sorriu orgulhoso.

— E então. Vamos? — indicou a porta ao mesmo tempo que lhe estendia a mão.

* * *

— Como hoje quero que seja especial para nós, vou te levar para os lugares que você mais gosta pra provar que te conheço bem.

Jane-Loki assentiu tentando não achar estranho andar de mãos dadas com o Deus do trovão. Jane parecia ser uma pessoa bem sem graça, então imaginava que seus lugares preferidos seriam igualmente insossos.

Por isso não se surpreendeu quando entraram num aquário. Ao que parecia seria mais um passeio bem chato olhando os peixes com cara de abobados. Entretanto, ao seguirem direto para uma área central que tinha uma grande piscina ao céu aberto, Loki franziu o cenho.

Lá estava tendo uma apresentação animada com seres aquáticos. Thor os arrastou para ficar na primeira fileira.

— Acha uma boa ideia estarmos tão perto? — questionou depois de olhar ao redor e ver que o restante da plateia sentava mais longe. Só algumas crianças pulavam animadas na fileira da frente.

— Do que está falando? Você a-do-ra sentar aqui.

Nesse mesmo momento os golfinhos fizeram algumas acrobacias na água e um em particular veio para o lado deles, jogando água o suficiente para deixá-los ensopados. Loki cerrou as mãos desejando poder o pescoço do animal. Se é que eles tinham pescoço...

— É. Como pude esquecer de como isso é maravilhoso... — resmungou sentindo a roupa molhada colar incomodamente na pele.

O golfinho em questão pareceu achar muito divertido jogar água neles, pois repetiu mais umas três vezes a mesma acrobacia apesar do instrutor humano não ter mandado que o fizesse. Tanto que as crianças, não tendo a mesma sorte, vieram pular perto de Thor e Jane-Loki para serem molhados também.

Ao final da apresentação foram gotejantes em direção a saída.

— Me sinto até mais animado agora. — falou Thor com muito bom humor.

Loki achou melhor não responder visto que poderia acabar não atuando bem o seu papel de Jane. Aliás, ela realmente gostava de ficar ensopada?

— Agora vamos comprar umas roupas novas e secas para continuarmos o passeio.

Aí Loki se animou um pouco. Comprar poderia ser divertido, além de que faria Thor pagar por tudo. Entrou na loja de aparência mais cara e já ia em direção das roupas pretas elegantes quando Thor segurou seu ombro.

— Para onde está indo? As roupas que você gosta ficam nessa direção. — apontou para a área das roupas super coloridas. — Pode deixar que escolho as suas. Espere ali no trocador.

Aliviado por ter escapado de quase ter saído do papel, Loki esperou junto a uma funcionária de lindos cabelos negros. Olhou para os próprios cabelos e ficou insatisfeito de ver fios de tom marrom. Thor tinha tanto mal gosto...

— Tome. Escolhi do jeito que você sempre compra. — Thor jogou um amontoado de roupas nos braços de Jane-Loki.

Mal teve tempo de piscar os olhos, ou sequer reclamar, e já foi sendo guiado para um dos provadores do vestiário. Ali, na luz branca demais que chegava a incomodar, Loki fez uma nova careta para as roupas disponíveis no amontoado. Como combinar um casaquinho felpudo de cor verde-musgo com uma saia amarelo-trigo? Isso sem falar da blusa de bolinhas e sapato digno de uma avó muito por fora da moda de qualquer que fosse o universo. Só de observar as peças dava dor nos olhos, mas era o que tinha para vestir, então vestiu assim mesmo. Foi um verdadeiro martírio conseguir sair do vestiário.

— Oh! — os olhos de Thor se iluminaram. Loki, com certeza, não saberia dizer o porquê, pois sabia estar terrível. — Você está incrível!

Loki não se convenceu com isso. Principalmente porque a funcionária também exclamou um “Oh”, mas este sendo por um motivo bem diferente. Algo parecido com horror ou talvez incredulidade. Loki começou a se perguntar que tipo de pessoa Jane era pra conseguir andar com roupas como aquelas por aí? Primeiro o banho no aquário e depois as roupas esdruxulas. Ou deveria se perguntar o por que de Thor estar com uma criatura daquelas?

Suspirou buscando uma calma interior pra seguir com o plano. Afinal, todo o esforço no final mostraria ter valido a pena se tivesse Thor caindo feito um patinho no seu fingimento. Assim, ele seguiu firme e forte para as próximas etapas do encontro.

Com o passar do tempo, contudo, percebeu como era difícil simular Jane quando ela parecia gostar de tudo o que ele odiava. Um exemplo claro disso foi quando Thor o levou para assistir um desfile que acontecia por ali e que estava excessivamente cheio de pessoas. Loki odiava multidões. Ou quando foi levado para um restaurante de conduta consideravelmente suspeita e serviram uma comida verde que se mexia vez ou outra. Loki não sabia que troço era aquele, mas a colocou prontamente na lista de coisas que odiava. Ou quando foram visitar o zoológico e foi cuspido por uma lhama bem no meio da cara. Lhamas também foram adicionadas na listinha do ódio.

Claro que não pararam por aí, fizeram durante o decorrer do dia diversas outras coisas que Loki não suportava, mas que pelo seguimento da travessura ele se obrigou a fazer.

Porém, lá pelo fim da tarde, Loki já não aguentava mais tanto sofrimento. Ninguém nos nove mundos merecia experimentar as preferências de Jane Foster.

— Já chega, não aguento mais! — informou Jane-Loki, que caminhou estranhamente até um banco próximo onde se sentou.

Thor se acomodou ao seu lado fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

— O que foi? Ainda temos três lugares para ir antes de irmos para casa.

Jane-Loki o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Eu não dou mais um passo pra lugar algum com você.

— Ah, já sei. Você quer um beijo, não é? Passamos o dia inteiro nos divertindo e acabei esquecendo de te beijar devidamente.

Com toda certeza, Loki tinha ideias bem diferentes de maneiras de se divertir e sofrer não estava entre elas.

— Eu realmente não sei o que passa nessa sua cabecinha dourada e na verdade acho que nem quero saber então espero que ao menos entenda que a última coisa que eu quero é te beij—

Obviamente Jane-Loki foi interrompido durante o início de seu discurso, onde deixaria claro que queria era é distância do deus do trovão, por um beijo do dito cujo. E é claro que apesar de sempre falar abertamente para os quatro ventos o quanto não suportava o irmão de criação, ao invés de empurrá-lo ou estapeá-lo, Loki apenas retribuiu o contato um pouco desesperado.

Ao se separarem Jane-Loki encarou abobadamente Thor.

— Então... Vai continuar com isso até quando, Loki?

Jane-Loki arfou de surpresa, superando o êxtase pós beijo, e saltou para fora do banco. Choque desenhado nas linhas do seu rosto, que gradativamente foi assumindo sua face real.

— Você sabia! Quando... Quando percebeu?

Também se levantando, Thor colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta jeans.

— Bem, eu estava achando estranho desde que você apareceu na porta de casa e não usou a chave pra entrar, mas confirmei quando cheguei no quarto e tinha uma mensagem da verdadeira Jane avisando que só voltaria daqui a duas semanas. — deu de ombros apesar de se sentir um pouco indignado com a surpresa exagerada do outro. — Eu não sou tão burro assim, Loki.

Agora com sua verdadeira forma, Loki apontou acusadoramente para o loiro.

— Você sabia e me fez passar por tudo aquilo! — havia tanta incredulidade em seu rosto que Thor quase riu. — As roupas horríveis, os animais fedorentos do zoológico... A visita naquele lugar que arrancaram todos os meus pelos da parte de baixo! Eu estou completamente liso debaixo dessa saia por sua culpa!

Dessa vez Thor não conseguiu segurar e gargalhou em alto e bom som. Riu tanto, mas tanto, que Loki se sentiu no direito de dar um chute na sua perna para ele parar de rir.

— Não se preocupe tanto, eu me responsabilizo por isso. Eu achava que você ia desistir a qualquer momento, como ia saber que estava tão empenhado a fingir ser Jane? Ah, e ela nem gosta dessas coisas.

A irritação de Loki conseguiu aumentar ainda mais. E o constrangimento também. Afinal, ele, o deus das travessuras, tinha sido enganado o dia inteiro.

— Foi tudo mentira! — exaltou-se inconformado. — Aposto que até aquele quadro horrível não foi você que comprou pra ela!

Nessa hora Thor coçou a cabeça parecendo sem jeito.

— Na verdade eu fiz ele.

— Você... Sério?

— Sim.

Foi a vez de Loki rir até lágrimas saírem no canto dos olhos. O grandíssimo Thor tinha feito umas das coisas mais feias que Loki tinha tido o azar de se deparar.

— Não estava tão ruim assim. — resmungou amuado. Sabia não ser lá um grande artista, mas Jane dissera que tinha gostado do presente de reconciliação de amizade. — O que importa é que você veio pra terra por estar com saudade de mim!

— Saudade? — Loki fez um gesto desdenhoso, parando de rir. Havia algo de rubor em seu rosto, Thor logo percebeu. — Não seja ridículo. Só vim aqui por estar com muito tédio. Um tédio monstruoso.

Thor sorriu. As vezes seu irmãozinho era tão óbvio!

— Como você poderia estar com tédio quando o aniversário da nossa irmã está tão perto? Aposto que tudo lá está bastante movimentado. Ou será que ninguém estava dando atenção ao travesso Loki?

O rubor de Loki se tornou ainda mais evidente, mas ele continuou fingindo que era imparcial a essa conversa.

— Não sei do que você está falando. E saiba que irei me vingar pela humilhação que me fez passar!

— Está falando sobre os pelos? Eu já disse que me responsabilizo.

Loki se mexeu desconfortável. Era tão estranho a sensação de estar completamente liso.

— Quê? Do que está falando?

Um sorriso malicioso partiu do deus do trovão.

— Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

E sim, Loki sabia. Houve ainda algumas discussões depois disso e quando chegaram no apartamento da Foster, Thor ainda foi alvo da fúria de Loki que lhe desferiu alguns tapas e puxões de cabelo. No entanto, apesar do ânimo de brigas, de alguma forma eles evoluíram para olhares longos e sentimentais. Algum tempo depois vieram os beijos. E depois disso veio muito mais do que simples carinhos inocentes. Tanto que Heimdall desejou ter ficado sem sua visão aguçada pelo menos durante aquela noite. Tanto que quando Jane finalmente voltou de viagem quis saber como raios tinham quebrado as pernas da cama dela, partido a mesa da cozinha ao meio e rasgado seu lindo sofá.

Mas essa é uma história para um outro momento.


End file.
